


A Drunken Starscream Does For A Happy Steve Make

by DemonMamoru



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: A little, Crack, I Don't Know Anymore, M/M, Sticky Sex, a friend IRL requested this fic, and Steve is a vehicon, first time for steve, i always thought steve was a vehicon like WTF, implied Megascream, not meant to be taken too seriously, wing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonMamoru/pseuds/DemonMamoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is relaxing, and has a few cubes. Despite his tolerance to high grade, he overestimates his ability to hold the extra distilled stuff he makes himself. </p><p>Steve is on cleaning duty for the 37th time in a row, when he hears Starscream giggling like a mad-mech, and goes to check it out.</p><p>This leads to a series of events which Steve has only dreamed off....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Starscream Does For A Happy Steve Make

**Author's Note:**

> I had writers block, and a friend IRL gave me a prompt to help me get writing again.  
> Prompt:  
> Starscream, being second in command, one would think he had a high grade tolerance level that rivals even the greatest gladiators when it came to drinking. It's not true. Steve is just doing his cleaning job in the early hours of the morning and comes across a drunk Starscream, overcharged and giggly. Bonus points for steve confession and star remembering it and/or fluff or smut.
> 
> This is unbeta'd and I've only given it a quick run-through, and a spell check. If there's anything off as far as grammar and spelling, point it out to me, and I'll fix it. First time writing sticky and posting it.
> 
> Also, Steve is a vehicon, read the tags, lol. Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows and grilling steaks, so bitch all you want.
> 
> Additionally, I'm a fan of many things, so you'll find everything from smut, to romance, to fights, to angst and dark stuff. I'm in a shit-ton of fantoms, and I'm not going to take any crap from anyone about what I post. I've got the warnings up, and if you choose to read anyway, that ain't my fault. Hit the back button located at the top left hand corner of your internet browser if you don't like it. I'm not forcing anyone to read what I write and post here. With that said, if you ARE here for the smut, then please, continue and enjoy.

Starscream was on a three cycle break, or three days in human time. He had finished a virtual mountain of reports that were left undone in his absence because the *cough*GLORIUS*cough* Megatron couldn't be bothered to do reports, and Soundwave already put in four times the work demanded of an officer.  
And because he had successfully completed so much work, he figured he deserved a reward for himself, other than the time off. This meant his secret stash of the Vosian high grade he distilled in the laboratory when even Soundwave wasn't looking. He personally thought he could hold his high grade very well, and he could down two cubes before he even started to get buzzed, but once he started on his third...it was a one-way ticket to get-slagged-ville.  
Retiring to his private quarters, he brought out not three, not four, but FIVE cubes of Vosian high grade, that had an even higher concentration than normal. He pulled a data pad out of his subspace that held books that he had not gotten to read yet, reclined on his berth, and started sipping on his high grade with a relaxed sigh, settling down to read.

…....

Steve, or ST3V3, was on cleaning duty. He was pretty sure that Soundwave on purposely stuck him on that duty because this was the 37th time in a row. He had finally finished cleaning the refueling/rec room, finished mopping up the energon stains in the torture chambers, and now he was on the hallway by the officers’ chambers, specifically close to Starscream's private quarters.

He was running the cleaning machine to rinse off the walls with an anti-microbe cleanser, when he heard the laughter. At first, he couldn't place it, who else would be up so late, and be happy about it? But then a door opened, and Steve saw a sight that his processors would not soon let him forget. 

Starscream, barely standing and leaning heavily on the still-open door, was laughing so hard that a heavy stream of blue coolant leaked from his optics and down his face plates. He finally leaned off the wall, only to stagger precariously down the corridor laughing and chuckling loudly, the coolant falling off his face in drops. 

Steve, who had a major HUGE crush on the air commander, decided to prevent Starscream from doing something he would clearly regret come morning. Steve ran over to Starscream, and blocked him from going down the hall.

“Hey, Air Commander Starscream!” Steve greeted him with the proper respect, bowing his head.

“DRONE!” Starscream called loudly, even though Starscream was only three paces away.

“Yes, air commander?” Steve asked.

“DRONE! REPORT! THE CONDITION OF THE DOCTOR PEPPER!”

“Wha-what? Sir, is that some sort of project?” Steve asked, thinking of the carbon dioxide carbonated drink that many humans liked. 

“NO! You drones don't KNOW ANYTHING! ABOUT NOTHING! PIT DAMN SHOCKWAVE! I HOPE HE DIES BY A BUILDING FALLING OVER HIM AND SQUASHING HIM LIKE AN ORGANIC!”

“Sir! Soundwave might hear you!” Steve protested.

“AND PIT DAMN SLENDERMAN TOO!” Starscream yelled as loudly as possible. Steve was sure that there wasn't anyone on board that DIDN'T hear him.

“Sir, you're obviously overcharged, why don't we go back to your quarters and you can recharge off all that excess energy?”

“DRONE!” Starscream shrieked, “THA-THAT'S!!!” Starscream seemed to not be able to say what he wanted to, and just when Steve thought Starscream wouldn't be able to finish his train of thought, Starscream continued on. “An offer worth considering!” Starscream purred. 

“Offer?” Steve was confused, because Starscream could not possibly be thinking what Steve thought he was thinking. 

Starscream seemed to consider Steve for a few long astroseconds.

“Sir, you're drunk,” Steve said timidly, not wanting a drunk Starscream to try and go and stab him with those sharp servos. 

“AND YOU'RE ONE SEXY AFT!” Starscream declared, stomping his heeled foot down for emphasis and flicking his wings for affirmation.

“Uh, thank you, I think?” Steve wasn't quite sure what to do now.

Starscream, having a seeming moment of clarity, grabbed the eradicon by the shoulder, and being bigger, dragged poor Steve back to his quarters before Steve quite knew what was happening, and threw him down on the berth.

“Sir-this really isnt the best-!” he tried to protest, knowing that Starscream would probably not be too happy upon the marrow, finding out that he 'faced with a drone of all bots.

“Drone! Need I remind you who is the commanding officer around here?” Starscream hissed.

“N-no sir! Of course not! But you're not really in a good place to make judgments! You're under the influence-”

Starscream's sharp talons found their way to Steve main energon line in his throat, and pressed, not to puncturing, but to the point of pain, all the same.

“Drone, you are in my quarters, in my berth! I call the shots here!” Starscream's claws pressed harder, then relented. He didn't want this drone dead.

“Yessir!” Steve said, spitting static in his hurry to agree.

“We agree. Fortunate,” the seeker purred.

“Sir, what do you have in mind?” asked Steve after a few moments.

“Take that mask off,” he commanded.

“You...know we have faces?” Steve reached up, his own claws dulled down a bit by menial labor, and released the medical locks that kept the mask on, revealing glowing ruby optics, they were solid red, no pupil to speak off, which left you guessing where exactly Steve was looking. Starscream also noted that the drone had high cheek plates, and overall had a gentle, easy-on-the-optics face. 

“Of course I know! I designed your basic frames! Shockwave was just the one to mass produce you.”

“Oh, I see, sir.”

“Getting on with this...what is your designation?”

“ST3V3, sir.”

“That's your serial number. Do you have a NAME?”

“Uh...us drones have been taking on human names...they call me Steve.”

“Steve, a rather plain name, yes?”

“Yes sir. But I like it, and it's what everyone calls me...”

“Steve then. What do you prefer?”

“What, sir?”

“Spike? Valve? Or hard-line connection?

“Uh...sir, I don't know. I've never interfaced, some of the others have, but I haven't. So...I don't have any previous experience to rely on.”

“First time? Well,” Starscream leaned close to Steve's audials, “there's not an interface like a 'face with a seeker.”

Steve could already feel his valve beginning to lubricate. Just because he never 'faced before didn't mean he didn't know what his frame was doing. He never, although he often fantasized, that Starscream would ever willingly invite him to his berth. But that was what was happening now, and he was already heating up, his cooling fans turning on with a dull roar.

“Hm?” Starscream EM field flared in obvious interest. “We haven't even started, yet, and you're already running hot,” his rumbled, fingers started exploring the purple chassis, going lower and lower until the brushed the paneling of Steve's interface array, and petted it with intent.

“I-I...” Steve stuttered at the electricity that was being produced from his pelvic region by his partners’ attentions.

“Yes? Spit it out, mech,” the touches continued, the long slender digits finding their way into transformation seams.

“Aaaahhh...” Steve writhed on the berth, too caught up in the new feelings to be able to speak, and finally his panel clicked open, purple fluid spilling out.

“What is it?” Starscream's voice huskier at the scent in the air, pleasing his olfactory sensors, pushing a digit into Steve's leaking valve, penetration easy due to the copious amount of lubrication, and started pumping, tracing inside, looking for pleasure nodes.

“Ah! I've...liked you...for a long! Time now!” Steve's intakes got caught up with each thrust, brushing sensors that shot pleasure throughout his whole frame with a vengeance.

Starscream added another digit, thrusting twice, just beginning to get a feel for the tightness of the others valve, and added a third when he judged Steve was ready. As Starscream’s third digit entered, Steve’s hip joints twitched, trying to get closer to his fantasy mech.

“Well why don’t we solidify that connection?” Starscream leered over the moaning pile of purple mech. 

“P-p-PLEASE!” Steve half shouted, half moaned, choking on the sensations of being stretched and taken care of by the mech he desired since his first cycle on the ship. 

A _click_ was a tiny sound that Steve perked up at, his back arching up like a cybercat, trying to get up high enough to see what Starscream’s ‘equipment’ looked like. He caught a small glimpse of it, before Starscream came down on him like how a Tower’s mech came down on a turbo fox that had been eluding them for a long time, and kissed him, the silver mech’s tongue licking his lip components, demanding submission and entrance, which Steve happily granted with a purring engine.

Steve was more than delighted to give the flyer exactly what he wanted, complying absolutely, but kissing back with such eagerness that he almost didn’t notice something hot pressing at the entrance to his valve, circling to gather lubricant, before it pushed a couple of inches inside, before backing out, and pressing in a little farther each time.  
The sounds that were escaping from Starscream were a cross between a growl and a purr, a euphoria of sound, if you asked Steve at that moment, who still wasn’t sure that this was actually happening. The kiss broke off with both of their cooling fans kicking on and Steve gasping for his intakes, stuttering when Starscream’s full, heated length was completely and totally seated.

“Tight,” Starscream hissed with just barely controlled lust. He would have never figured that a _vehicon_ of all mechs would be able to get him this revved up. The admiration, the absolute obedience that this mech showed him, spun his turbines like nothing else had in centuries. Not even Megatron, who was an excellent dom in the berth could compete with this.

“Yes,” sighed Steve, reaching up with trembling servos that shook like leaves in a hurricane, to caress the wings that were demanding his attention, just as much as he could feel his own valve contract on the pulsing spike in him.

“If you keep doing that,” Starscream chuckled, “I won’t be able to keep myself from just hammering you into this berth.”

“By all means, air commander!” Steve shouted, “PLEASE!” 

“Primus, I love that,” Starscream smirked, pulling out, and then sliding back in, at a faster rate, but still wanting to watch Steve writhe on his berth before giving what the drone wanted-no, _needed._

Steve could feel the vacuum in his valve as the spike left him, feeling terrifyingly empty for the most agonizing moments in his known existence, before Starscream slid back in with an almost-taunt of how he was in control. Deciding to pay Starscream back, Steve did his best to ripple his valve, feeling the throbbing spike hitting the deepest nodes that had never been touched before.

“Star…scream! Please! I c-can’t take it!” Steve mewled, the further sensation just driving him on more, needing that much further gratification, and was confounded when Starscream pinned both his servos to the berth above his head, and his deliciously pitched vocalizer whispered-

“ _Beg._ ”

“ _Beg me for it._ "

“P-please! I don’t know what more I can do! Please Stars!” Steve didn’t have time to even contemplate why he had shortened Starscream’s name and called him something so familiar, but he did.

Starscream smirked above him, and yanked out harshly, before driving back in, rapidly increasing the pace, feeling the lubricant drip from his spike and onto his thighs. Steve squirmed under him like he wasn’t sure whether he wanted more, or to get away, but with his enthusiastic and keening vocalizations, and the tell-tale spasming of the eager valve, the lithe silver seeker knew Steve was agonizingly close to the edge.

“Overload for me,” Starscream whispered in a sultry rumble close to Steve’s audials.

With one final cry that was muffled by Starscream dipping down to kiss him, the purple grounder fell into a white oblivion.

After two more thrusts, Starscream’s overload hit him like lightning in a storm, and he pumped Steve full of his transfluid, before both of them fell off line.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not quite happy with how this came out exactly, but I just want to post it and get some reviews on it. I might redo it and overhaul it if people really like it, or do a second scene if people really want it that much. I hope you enjoyed. Might post a second part. Maybe. Still thinking about that one, so if I do decide to post a part 2, don't expect it any time soon. xD sorry, but I have college and that takes up a huge part of my time and effort.
> 
> But srsly I get points for the slender man and family guy references.


End file.
